Do Over
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: HIATUS Sasuke has the chance to change the past but what will he choose? To pursue the girl that got away or let her be happy?
1. She's Gone

_**So I have once again started a new story…**_

_**I should stop but I can't…**_

_**This story just won't stop or shut up…**_

_**So I present to you my newest story…**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**Before I forget **__**italics**__** are Sasuke's flashbacks of Hinata.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: She's gone**

I, Sasuke "The Great" Uchiha am an idiot.

Just wanted to put it out there…

I should've noticed when it started to happen, when the only girl I ever loved started to fall in love with another guy.

Hinata Hyuga (_is how I'll always know her! I don't accept her husband's last name!_), has always been a part of my life since…I don't know forever?

I took her for granted because she was always just _there_. I mean I never even imagined she would leave me for another guy. Sure I never told her how I felt, hell, I didn't even really realize it until she was gone.

I never even thought how it would feel without her in my life. Even now that she is married she's a part of my life…not how I envisioned but she's still here.

That is until now…

I open the door at around midnight to see a police officer on the other side of the door.

Wait, what did I do?

Nothing, I'm sure of it!

No wait there was this one time when I did that to that one chick…no she wouldn't report me because of that…after all it isn't illegal.

"Sasuke is it okay for me to come in?" the officer asks, I look out and notice the rain.

"Sure," I say. He comes in as soon as I step away from the door. He takes off his hat. Wait, I know him from high school. "Shikamaru?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah…" the look on his face makes my stomach clench then drop. "Sasuke I regret to inform you…" he chokes on his words, I keep my eyes on him. He suddenly looks up into my eyes; I notice the pity he's feeling towards me. "I r-regret t-to inform you-u that Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki have died…I thought I should tell you since all three of you were so close…" he rushes out.

My already dark world suddenly becomes cold and silent.

Nothing comes out of my frozen lips.

What? I look up at a crying Shikamaru, I can't…no…this can't…

This is just a cruel joke! I just saw them this afternoon!

"I'm sorry…" Shikamaru says.

I keep my eyes on him and focus them on him. If I don't…I'll imagine her smiling face. Why is Shikamaru crying, why aren't I shedding tears? What kind of…

Hinata the only girl I loved…the one I let get away is gone…for good…

It wasn't enough for Naruto to take her from me but now he's killed her…

"The kids are being held at the police station, they were there in the car when…" Shikamaru stops suddenly I sense his eyes on me but I can't focus on him. I can't even think…

My world is gone…I have no reason to go on…

"Their grandparents are on vacation do you have a number where I could reach them?" what was he going to say before?

"When…" I pause feeling my tongue become thick, my mouth is dry. "When did they die? What time?" I ask.

"The corner on scene said around five pm," he confesses, "the children stayed in the car the whole time…they didn't…they don't understand…" Shikamaru can't continue.

"You guys got to the accident scene at what time?" I ask growing angry.

"…" he looks down at my carpeted floor, I wait feeling my anger boil in me. "Ten at night…" he admits.

I don't say anything; I can tell Shikamaru feels like shit, I can see it plain as day.

"They were traveling to their home in the country, the loser takes the back road that no one but the locals know of. You couldn't have known. I just thought she forgot to call me to tell me they were there. I should've known or felt something!" I stop myself from going on.

Putting the blame on me or Shikamaru or even the loser won't bring me Hinata back.

I loved Hinata but why didn't I feel anything? Fuck! I need to sit down. I close my eyes and see Hinata's face I open them suddenly.

"Was it…" I pause swallowing down my salvia, "did they die…instantly?" I ask finally feeling my tears gather in my eyes. Shikamaru doesn't look up he keeps his head bent down. I hear him gasp, I watch as he sways for a bit.

"Wh-when we found them Hinata was holding onto Naruto's hand…I went to make sure…she was still…still…" he gasps for air, "…warm…" he admits to me. I step back she was… "If I got there ten minutes earlier I could've…she would still…

…so disfigured…kids traumatized…unable…" his words are jumbled up. The hot tears fall quickly as I try to pay attention but I can't. "Naruto…instant…Hinata survived...died …on…kids… **dead**…" I can't keep up with Shikamaru's voice.

I don't want to know anymore but I listen as he continues. I don't…I can't…

"…haven't talked…the kids…no words…don't eat…" he suddenly says. "Minato only said your name then he never spoke, Hana just hides behind her twin brother."

I never got along with their kids because I don't like kids.

Hana always seemed scared of me and Minato was so much like his father that I couldn't stand him.

I don't care for them, not like how I loved Hinata; after all they only carry half of her blood the other half belongs to the idiot who stole Hinata from me.

I shouldn't see them. I wouldn't know what to say.

Shikamaru glances up at me and utters the question I shouldn't answer.

"Would you like to see the twins?"

* * *

Before I was known as Sasuke and Hinata, I had a singular name that didn't go with any other.

I was just plain: Sasuke "The Great" even as a kid I was known as The Great.

"_I don't remember when we became friends," I confess to my only good friend Hinata._

_I look over at her she's in our high school uniform, her long hair is loose and she grabs it with both hands so that it won't fly onto her face._

"_What? How could you not? It was so memorable!" she says to me in that sweet-soft voice._

_Hinata never gets mad; she never raises her voice or anything._

_Hinata is just…nice…yeah that's Hinata._

"_I can't…" I confess with a smile as she tries to glare at me but doesn't succeed._

_She suddenly lets go of her hair to hold down her short skirt so that I won't see her underwear._

"_What I do remember is me seeing bunny underwear!" I suddenly say, I can see her blush between her flying hairs._

"_S-shut u-up!" she says softly._

"_OI! Hinata what are you doing up there?" I hear the voice of her friend: Naruto. I see her blush deepen. I watch her closely._

"_Nothing!" she shouts down at him. Wow, she could be loud. How come she's never raised her voice at me?_

"_Come down I have that DVD you wanted to borrow!" he says then laughs. "I never imagined you liked anime!"_

_My eyebrow goes up in question, I didn't either._

"_Shut up! Everyone could hear you idiot!" she shouts down._

"_OH, I know where you can find that figure you saw in my room!" he says, my jaw drops._

"_You've been to his house?" I shout._

"_Who's up there with you?" Naruto asks at the same time._

"_Yeah," she admits to me. She gives me her back and runs to the door. Leaving me behind for the first time without looking back, she always asked me if I wanted to come with her. I just stare at her as she escapes into the staircase that leads back into the school building._

* * *

I think that was the first step for her, the very first stage of her leaving me behind, I realize that now. I walk into the office that Shikamaru pointed towards.

When I open the door I find it empty. I don't see the twins anywhere. I was about to leave after my initial look over but then I heard something. I look at the small closet in the corner. I walk to it and open the door. I only see jackets in here but as I look at the bottom part of the closet I see two small figures there. I look away from them, they're huddled together and they both have their mother's eyes.

I noticed the fear they have glaze their eyes over.

They have dead looking eyes…like a part of them died tonight.

I was about to say something but Hana throws herself at me. I take in a breath, Minato has always had to set an example and come to me first before Hana did…

I then look over at Minato's eyes, they seem older…haunted…they are just different then this afternoon…

"Hana was asking for you," he tells me with tears in his eyes. He bends his head down on his knees as he crouches down and cries by himself…

* * *

"_Look Sasuke at your God kids!" Hinata tells me as she holds onto both of her newborn kids. "A boy and a girl, they are so cute…" she whispers crying as she looks at one then the other._

_She should be holding our kids…_

"_Where's the idiot?" I ask looking around her private hospital room._

"_Naruto fainted, he's in another room resting," she tells me as she fights against her fluttering eyelids that threaten to close._

"_Shouldn't you rest?" I ask concerned._

"_Nah, I'm too happy to sleep. Here hold Hana," she says handing off her daughter to me. "Don't flirt with her; she won't fall for your charms!" Hinata says shaking her head trying to keep fighting against her sleepiness._

"_You are the only one who wouldn't fall for me," I force out in a teasing tone._

"_Liar, I fell hard but you never noticed," she admits with a yawn._

_I look down at the closed eyed baby, almost as if sensing my foul mood she starts to wail loudly. I feel my ear drums pop._

"_See…" Hinata whispers, "my Hana can see through you…" she says before drifting off._

"_Here, let me take them," I hear Sakura say. "They should be checked over once more, Hinata needs her rest." I stay even after Sakura said I should leave. I watch as Hinata sleeps soundly._

"_I loved you…" I hear Hinata mutter, "You never did…" I walk out then. I softly close the door behind me._

_I did_…**I do**…


	2. Still can’t be true

**xinping**: Ah, my first reviewer and it's a new person who hasn't read a previous story of mine, at least I don't think so!!!! So happy to have you as my first reviewer because first you love the story I totally thank you by the way and second you want me to continue!!!! Thanks so much!!!! I appreciate that you took the time to review thank you!

**imatwilightfan**: Hello! How have you been? By the way much thanks for the awesome review like always!!! Well not much happened…the good stuff doesn't occur until five or so chapters!!! I'll try to continue to update since the chapters are short!

* * *

_**So this is my first story where it's only one narrative, no other people will be "talking" only Sasuke…**_

_**I'm not sure how I feel about it now.**_

_**But at least I won't be getting reviews saying that they don't get who was talking then…**_

_**Yes! Something good from a HinaSasu story!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Still can't be true**

"They were so young," I hear a women say behind me.

"Such a beautiful couple that loved each other so much and they were kind too. So sad," a guy says.

"Their kids can you believe it? They were in the car the whole time," some lady exclaims.

"I heard Mrs. Uzumaki was still was alive just minutes before the ambulance got there. That the accident caused her body to be…that's why her casket is closed and her husband's isn't."

"So sad." Everyone murmurs their agreement.

"It's just so bad, the poor kids. They probably won't be _normal_ anymore…"

I want to whirl around and order these assholes to get out. The damn twins can hear them. They are sitting next to me with both grieving grandparents. Mr. Namikaze is holding onto his wife's hand neither of them can speak, their shocked looks speak volumes. Mr. Hyuga who sits next to child Minato just keeps his eyes straight ahead. The twins hold onto each of their hands and Hana is clutching onto the sleeve of my suit jacket.

I look back at the people who are talking behind us.

"Shut the fuck up," I order them in a menacing tone. "Are blind or just pretending not to see the twins and parents in front of you?" I question. All of their faces become red and their mouths close.

The past few days have been a hell in which is hazy, I don't remember anything from the time Hana threw herself at me to now.

What I do remember are the twins following after me, they even stand outside the bathroom waiting for me to come out.

It's like they are afraid that I might leave them.

How am I supposed to explain the process to them? How do I explain to eight year olds that their parents aren't coming back? Or to tell me what went on in the car, what exactly happened.

What did their mom say? Did Hinata say anything about me? Like some kind of dying message?

So many things to think about, to process…

Hinata is gone, isn't she?

She won't be coming back…How is my life supposed to go on?

"I want to see mommy," I hear Hinata's voice, wait, I look down next to me and I see Hana pull my arm. "I want to see mommy and daddy! I want to…" she stops, her lips tremble as she tries to hold back her tears. "The lady in the car wasn't mommy! Mom's pretty not all red and stuff like the lady in the car!" she has Hinata's voice.

"Hana," I look up to Mr. Hyuga he goes down in front of her. "Your mom isn't here anymore. Hinata is…she just isn't here…" he whispers his silent tears fall down his pale cheeks. "You have to understand Hana."

This is the first time I've seen Hinata's dad cry. Even when Hinata fell off the tree he didn't cry. He stayed calm.

I look over at Hanabi, Hinata's only sister, as she rests her hand on the top of Hinata's coffin. She just looks down at it. The look on her face is of disbelief.

It's now when it finally sets in she isn't coming back.

I mean I knew it but I didn't really accept it. Even when I was with their family planning the funeral's I didn't believe it.

But now it's finally setting in. I was wishing this was a cruel joke, that when I looked back at the open door of their home that she and her stupid husband would be there laughing.

And that Hana would tell me she was acting because her mom asked her to.

But now seeing Hinata's father break down and cry and Hanabi stands by Hinata's coffin with a heart breaking expression on her face, tells me that Hinata is gone for good.

"_I think my sister and dad hate me." Hinata says as we walk down a street towards her house. I remove my scarf and put it around her neck. I look at her._

"_Liar they don't hate you," I say although it does seem like it._

"_Do you remember when I fell into the lake last winter? Father was there and he didn't try to help me, he just stared at me. One of the servants came to help me. I almost died and I got no reaction from my father. Hanabi acts as if I don't exist. When her friends come over they become amazed when they see me. It turns out that Hanabi doesn't tell anyone that she has a sister." I watch the blushing Hinata as she breaths on her hands and rubs them together._

_Why is she talking to me about this? Why is she suddenly bringing them up? She meets my eyes and I notice something in them. But it suddenly goes away._

"_When I go to Naruto's house, it's different," she admits softly and her back is to me. "In that first minute I meet his parents right away I saw the love they have for him. It was so foreign to me that it took me awhile to realize it. Then they directed that love to me too. I was amazed that perfect strangers could love like that. It's different then what we are used to," she says seriously._

"_I love you," I admit, wait why did I suddenly blurt that out? She takes in a shaky breath as she turns her head to the side to look back at me. I feel my heart slam against my chest. It's beating so hard. I watch as she tilts her head to examine me closer._

"_It isn't the same," she says and walks away. I stand here, wasn't that just a confession? I just confessed my love to her and she brushed me off…I want to reach up and grab her shoulder to whirl her around and tell her loudly that it isn't. That I really love her and that I dream about her. I think about her every second of everyday. I imagine how our first kiss would be like…_

_My hand reaches up and just as I was about to grab her shoulder she takes another step out of my reach. _

_Should I scream out? Should I run to her and force her to listen to what I have to say?_

"_I'm in love," I hear her, "as my best friend I think you should know that I'm in love with Naruto." She confesses to me as she stops out of my reach and she keeps her back to me._

_I stand here breathless, what about me? I thought you loved me! I want to say it but the words don't come out. She turns around a happy and wide smile graces her shiny rose lips._

"_He loves me too, I'm lucky," she says her eyes are shiny like she's about to cry…_

_I do too, I love you more then him! Something in the way she looks at me has me wondering what she wants from me. So I walk past her and say the words I wish I never said._

"_I'm happy for you; hopefully you two lovebirds get married."_

_I said it sarcastically, I expected her to catch on._

"_Thanks! I knew you'd understand! I love you Sasuke! Only you understand me, you and Naruto listen to me. Thank you!" she hears like she's about to cry._

_I want to say that she belonged to me before she liked Naruto but I don't say a word._

* * *

Now I see that she wanted me to argue with her, she wanted me to say that I really do love her, more then Naruto but I didn't. I just stood by and watched Naruto take her away from me.

She wanted me to fight for her. Why did it take me this long to notice?

I hold the umbrella over the three of us; I listen to the priest as he goes on and on. My eyes stay on Hinata's coffin.

I asked Shikamaru to let me see Hinata; he told me it'd be better if I didn't. Hiashi, Hinata's father, admitted to me that he saw her but soon regretted it. Now he only sees the disfigured Hinata, not the smiling daughter he loved…

I still wanted to see…

She was holding his hand…how could he die leaving Hinata behind like that? How could that bastard do that?

I suddenly feel Hana throw herself at me. She trembles Minato does the same. I look down at both kids, why do I still have them? Shouldn't they go with their grandparents? I'm not their family.

I want to pull them off of me and give them to their family.

I'm nothing…I want to be alone…to get away.

I feel like I'm suffocating, my lungs feel empty…

I watch as they first drop Hinata's coffin then Naruto's on top of her. They are being buried together.

Always…they'll always be together….even in fucken death…

_I look down as Hinata and Naruto sit together outside. They aren't in the same class so Naruto always comes in here when we have breaks between classes. During lunch they eat the bento's Hinata makes outside._

_Could there be anything more disgusting?_

_Hinata suddenly looks up and meets my gaze, she smiles and I just keep looking at her._

"_So you lost her?" I glance at the side and see Kiba with Shino. I don't want to respond, I should keep my mouth shut but if I do they'll think I'm heartbroken. I' am but I don't want them to know that._

"_She isn't a thing; I'm not her owner or anything. Neither is the loser. Hinata belongs to Hinata." I say. The two boys look at me. I can see that they don't believe me. I turn away to watch Hinata and her loser boyfriend._

"_Everyone thought Hinata and you were together, that's why no guy was brave enough to ask her out," I hear Shino admit. I want to ask him if he was one. "But then here comes stupid Naruto and takes her away. Lots of guys hound him about Hinata but he doesn't say anything, just that he's lucky."_

"_At least he understand that, right Sasuke?" Kiba asks._

_I don't answer him as I watch Hinata laugh loud enough for me to hear her three stories up. Naruto looks slightly embarrassed as he scratches the back of his head._

_I've never heard her laugh like this with me…now that I watch her she looks happy._

_I suddenly feel like someone's clutching onto my heart. I look away and step back from the window. I feel sick._

"_Yeah," I now respond to Kiba's question. I walk back to my desk sit here alone._

_Prior to Naruto, it was me who ate lunch with Hinata._

_No, I did everything with Hinata and now my world is back to being lonely. The one light that shined in my darkness is fading…_

* * *

Once both of them are buried everyone leaves to Hiashi's house. But the two families and I stand here in place not moving.

"I still expect to see them," Kushina, Naruto's mom, finally speaks in a broken voice. "To see their smiling faces as they visit us," she falls to her knees on the wet grass.

It starts to rain harder. I look at the two fathers and they keep their eyes on the freshly covered grave.

"How…" Hiashi stops suddenly, Hanabi holds her dad's hand. "How am I supposed to tell her that I love her? That I was proud of her?"

"She knew," Minato answers. "Hinata knew you loved her," I want to deny this.

To tell Hiashi that she didn't. _Hinata always thought you hated her_. The words are on the tip of my tongue but I bite down on it.

He lost his daughter just now I shouldn't say anything. Hinata wouldn't want me to.

I look down at the kids; the two of them have blonde hair the same shade as their dad and grandpa, they posses Hinata's eyes, the identical color and shape. Minato is taller than Hana and she looks so delicate like her mother did.

I shouldn't be with them, I let go of their hands and they look up at me startled.

"Go with your family, they've returned so you should go to them," I say walking away after I force Hana to hold onto the umbrella.

"You are our family!" Minato suddenly yells. "Mama told us to stay with you because we're family!" he cries out angrily. I stop and turn around to look at him. "Mama said that you're alone and so are we…that the three of us will be a family!"

"Are you sure?" Hanabi asks. I look over at her; I for sure thought that Hinata would want Hanabi to take care of them.

Hana nods. "Mommy said…that uncle will love us very much…that he would be sad and so would we…" I give them all my back and keep walking away.

"Sasuke, aren't you going to take the kids?" Mr. Namikaze asks me.

"No, we aren't family," I say. I hear Hana wail and Minato joins her. I don't care. I don't! I can walk away just fine. I walked away from Hinata; I can walk away from her children…

* * *

Time has passed and I still…

I'm not sure how long it's been since…

I drink myself to death, night and day. I keep drinking hoping to stay in this darkness. My mom has visited me daily with tons of food but all I hunger for is alcohol.

Itachi stands in front of me with his fingers closing his nostrils. Ah, mother ordered the big guns…my eyes wander away from him, the eyelids become heavy and I feel my sleepiness take over.

Next thing I know I'm drowning, I gasp and wave my arms around, I hear my brother's laugh.

"Maybe I should've just thrown you in your pool and let you drown," I hear him. I open and close my eyes under the freezing water. "I've only seen this done in movies, it's actually pretty fun."

"What are you?" I ask.

"Were you pretending to be drunk little brother?" Itachi asks. "You look awfully coherent now."

"Shut up," I say trying to shove away one of the three Itachi's I see.

"Just finish your shower alone, I'll go heat up your dinner."

I finish my shower feeling my whole wobbly body cold.

I dry myself and dress and grab onto the walls as I walk to my kitchen. I find Itachi sitting where I always sit whenever I eat in my dining room. I glare at him as I sit next to him, I don't eat as I sit here.

"Mom and dad are worried about you," Itachi starts after a long silence. I look down at the food in front of me. "It's been a month Sasuke and you look and reek of shit."

"Just leave me alone," I say. "I never asked for you guys to worry.

"We're family dumbass, of course we can worry without asking permission." _Since when are we family? _I want to ask but I don't say anything as I keep my eyes down. "The will hasn't been read yet. It specifically asks for you to be present during it. Both Minato and Hiashi have asked me to drag you over to their house. They need to know who the kids are going to. They need to continue on with their lives but because of you they can't."

"You don't understand," I whisper.

"I don't but you don't either. Sasuke you're an adult! Life goes on; you can't go back and change it. Just keep living, it isn't hard. Just move on."

I keep my mouth shut once more; I don't respond as I finally pick up my chopsticks and start to eat my mother's food.

"I expect you in the office after the will is read tomorrow you got it?" I give him one curt nod and I feel his eyes on me. "Konan wants you to come over to our house to eat dinner, she wanted to have a dinner party but I told her you won't like that."

"How is my sister-in-law doing?" I ask.

"Fine," Itachi says. I look over at him and find his head bent down.

"Problems in paradise?" I ask sarcastically, he snaps his head up and glares at me.

"No, she's sad because of Hinata's and Naruto's death, as am I…" he admits. Oh yes, I forgot how close both couples were, they did a lot of things together. I was always invited but I never did join them. I wasn't part of a couple, so it would be weird.

I stay silent and Itachi does to, we continue our dinner in silence, the way it's always been.

Only when I was with Hinata did I open up.

Hinata was the only one who knew what I thought and how I felt…she took that with her…


	3. I Don't Want Them

**Zsenzsen**: Totally understandable! Yup, I saw and I must say I thank you for favoring my stories!!! Much thanks!!!! I always aim to make my stories sad, I don't know why I like sad stories, and I'm just weird like that. Really? I'm not a fan of Hinata and Sasuke pairing either but I like writing for them…which is freaky…I know I have to keep updating but it's so hard to actually find time to do it while I'm studying and doing homework and papers, and group meetings, and working…I'm actually just too busy…don't worry though I won't give up!!!!! My next mission is to actually make you cry!!!!!

**Enoa-chan**: Enoa-chan!!!! I'm so sorry I didn't respond to your PM a while back, I'm evil aren't I? Its okay you don't have to lie I know it's true!!!! So my idol, how have you been lately? I hope you're good!!! I'm okay busy, than I'd like to be but hanging in there. I wanted to take a French class to actually learn how to read French and speak it but the only class they offer is in the morning and I can't. Hopefully next semester I'll be able to take it and learn a bit! Thank you!!!!! I'm glad you found it interesting!!!! Yup he does! He didn't fight for her because he felt that he wouldn't make Hinata as happy as she was with Naruto, but yeah Sasuke fighting for Hinata does come later. Well it's not that she knew that she was going to die but it's because while in the car she just felt that she wasn't going to make it and plus in here she admits that if Naruto were to die then she wouldn't be able to live anymore, so maybe she did know…plus I believe that when the time comes to die that we kind of feel it…like something in you just makes it seem like you aren't meant to be on Earth any longer, like you get this premonition of sorts…okay, I'm probably boring you aren't I? But to answer your question she did know that she was going to die. Take care Cécilia, and please do come and destroy my college!!!!

Your #1 fan, Orange Tulips!!!!!!

**Love Leads To Broken Hearts**: Ahh, seriously!!!! I love you!!!! Thank you for telling me!!!! You are awesome! Thanks!!!!!!

**imatwilightfan**: Wow…I totally get what you mean but how should I respond? I mean I want to read as intellectual as you but I feel I'll totally fail…I totally agree with you though, you're right!

No! I can't answer you but you're right!!! Yup it is!!! I like to write angsty because I never actually went through that in high school, I was just whatever and found it weird to see teenagers depressed and stuff but now I'm totally into it, though I'm not angsty, a drama queen maybe but no angst…how is it that I can twist everything and make it about myself…sorry I'm so self absorbed aren't I? Wait I shouldn't be asking you that!!!! Thanks for being so tolerant!!!! I hope you enjoy it!

**nwyd**: Much thanks!!!! I'm glad it almost made you cry!! Don't worry I'll write a chapter that will actually make you cry!!!!! Ah, well, it isn't really, since Hinata did end up with Naruto…but just wait in like four or so chapters where it might become Sasuke and Hinata…it's fine I'm just as crazy!!!! No need to apologize I actually think it's courageous for you to admit it like that! I'm a bit crazy too!!!!

**Kirei Yuki Tenshi**: Is it really? Thank you!!! See I'm the kind of girl who likes sad stories so for you guys to think this is awesome!!!! Thanks, and I'm so sorry that I made to wait for so long for such a short chapter, but all of these chapters will be this short. Ah, that's not true!! I was told that I should only stick to writing Hinata and Sasuke stories cuz I suck at Hinata and Naruto stories, so not everyone agrees, but its fine!!! As long as you believe it I'll believe it too!!!! And I so love you for writing that by the way, you are the greatest!!! Seriously you are!!!

* * *

_**Ah, it's been so long!!!! I've been away for way to long, I'm sorry you guys!!!!! Sadly this is the only chapter I'll be able to update since I'm supposed to be doing my persuasive speech, two essays and one more for my English class, on top of studying for Japanese!!!! Ahhhhh I'm going crazy cuz I can't update my stories, I've got like five chapters for "Do I Reach You" I really want to update but I'm so busy!!! And I hate it!!!**_

_**So how have you guys been? I hope you've been well!!!**_

_**Now, I'm just counting down to finals and finally taking a break for winter, I'll probably be all day on the computer typing up my chapters…**_

_**Yeah, I can picture myself doing it…**_

_**Well take care, and hopefully I'll be able to update in the middle of December!!!!!**_

_**Please continue to wait patiently!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: I don't want them  
**

I stand against the wall of the deceased Uzumaki couple. I look at their son's back as he sits between Kushina and Hiashi. I glance at Hana as she hovers around me; I feel her eyes on me as she stands there.

I ignore her and look over at the lawyer. I was never told that her cousin: Neji became a lawyer, he turns to look at me and I nod at him.  
"I was named as one of the witness of Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki wills, the other two are their friend Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka, their accountant. I posses the written will, but Naruto and Hinata wanted to read the will themselves so they prepared a DVD." Neji says getting a black DVD case and walking over to the entertainment system and inserting the DVD into the player. He turns on the TV and after a moment I see both of them sitting on the same sofa in front of me.

"I know this is a serious matter but I still don't get why we have to make a will this early, we should wait until the babies are born," the idiot says. I look at Hinata as she stares into the camera.  
My heart suddenly freezes, Neji pauses the DVD.

"They never revised their will, this is the first and only copy," he reassures us. He then pushes play.

"I just want to make sure Hana and Minato are looked after if something were to happen to either of us," Hinata says.

"We don't even know if you are expecting twins, you just found out today that we're pregnant," he tells her. He then looks into the camera, "Neji you spoil your cousin too much." He looks at the camera and suddenly laughs and Hinata blushes and smiles happily.

Neji pauses the DVD once more. "I said that he's one to talk because he spoiled her way worse than I ever did..." Neji admits in a somber tone, he quietly starts the DVD again.

"I, Hinata Uzumaki, approve of the will Naruto Uzumaki and I came up with." She says seriously "first, is the matter of our children-" she's cut off by Naruto.

"Wait, shouldn't we give our good-byes first?" he asks.

"Do you think so?" she asks turning to him, he nods closing his eyes.

"Oh, yeah! Because after the will is read they'll probably run off and not listen to us afterwards," I guess he was a bit smart…

"Okay, I allow you to go first," she says sitting back and a big cat like smile comes onto her pink lips.

"Eh?! You're totally putting me on the spot here honey! But because I'm a man I accept your challenge!" he smiles then looks into the camera. "Dad and mom, I start with you guys because well…I love you. I hope you guys aren't sad because an idiot son like me isn't there anymore. I want you two to be happy and live life to the fullest! I want you guys to spoil your grandkids as much as you spoiled me! Mom, I can imagine that you're crying now," I look over and sure enough she is. "Don't please it makes me feel weak when you do…It's not too late for me to have a brother or sister you know. I'm really thankful that I had awesome and loving parents like you guys, But most of all I'm thankful for you…" I look away from the TV screen to the portrait of the family of four. Hinata sits in a chair while her husband stands behind her with his arm placed on top of her shoulders. Minato is to the left of his dad and Hana to the right, she rests her head on her mom's shoulder as she smiles in the painting.

"Sasuke," I whirl my head to the TV screen and see a smiling Hinata. "Hey, I bet your standing against the wall right?" she asks with a teasing smile on her lips. I can't look away from her. "I hope you're doing well, I don't want you to be sad okay? Be happy! I say this because I know you'll listen to me, I was alone when I was a kid, dad and Hanabi I love you guys, you are my family but so is Sasuke. He was the one who found me when I was alone. He saved me. I was happy that it was you Sasuke. I was…" she brushes her tears away. "We were both alone for so long huh? I just want you to know that all those years we were together were so great…life with you was always fun. To you I was probably a chore or a child you had to take care of. But Sasuke you were my Prince charming, the kind from fairy tales, you know? I always thought we would marry but then I met Naruto, when I first…my first love will always be you Sasuke. I know now that we weren't meant to be…I took it really hard, because I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with…I knew that it was because of you that I was able to open my heart up to Naruto. I hated that we never got together…" she pauses looking over at Naruto, he smiles encouragingly and she smiles back as she fights her tears. "It was really hard you know…That day in the street when I told you I loved Naruto. I was cold not because of the…" she stops once more say it!

Tell everyone what I missed out on!

"It's the past and what I've learned is that I shouldn't dwell on it! I'm happy!" she says with a shrug of her shoulders and a small smile. "That's all that matters, right Sasuke?"

I nod without thought; it's true above all else all I cared about was that she was happy. There was no doubt in my mind that the idiot made that happen.

"Shouldn't we do messages for either of us? What happens if I die and you live? I'd like to leave you with a few words," she then finally turns to look at him.

"If you die then I would die too Naruto. I won't live in this world if you aren't here." The voice she uses…it makes me wonder if she knew how she would die…with him…

"Now to the actual will…" Naruto says after a short silence. They didn't leave me anything and that's fine I don't need any belongings because I have my memories. "…the people we've chosen to administer our fortune for our children are Minato Namikaze and Hiashi Hyuga." No surprise there, Hiashi is probably happy he's in charge of their money…

"For the most important matter, our children, both Naruto and I decided to appoint: Sasuke Uchiha as the guardian of our two children. The house belongs to the kids now. Because we don't want our kids to go through anything more, Sasuke would you please move into the house? It would mean so much to me."

"This…" I pause looking into Hinata's pleading eyes. "I can't do this! Give them to your dad or father-in-law!"

Naruto and Hinata don't say anything then Naruto turns to his wife.

"He's probably yelling that he won't do it and that the twins should go with either of our parents," Naruto eerily says.

"Your right," Hinata sighs. "Sasuke we don't want anyone else then you. Sasuke, you…we only trust you with caring and loving our children. You'll be a great father, not as awesome as Naruto, but close! I know it! I trust you Sasuke…" the screen then turns blue.

I stand here shocked, why would she want me to suffer like this? Doesn't she understand the hell I'm living in?

I hate Hinata!

I hate her for dying, for loving some guy that wasn't me, for being happy, for being my friend; I just hate her for not waiting for me…

"I want to fight for custody," I hear Hanabi announce the stunned room.

"NO!" I hear Hana yell out. "Papa and mama wanted Uncle to be our family! So don't! Mama wanted Uncle to have a reason to live. We will be that reason!" I stare at her as the tears slide down her cheeks.

"You don't have to Hanabi," I speak up then clear my throat. "I won't accept them you can have them." Suddenly Hana throws herself at me and hugs my legs.

"No, you have too! Mom said she wanted you to-" I cut her off as I remove her from me.

"I don't give a shit what your mom wanted," I say to her in a loud angry voice.

"Sasuke," I look over at Naruto's mom, she keeps her back to me. "You will take our grandkids; you will raise them and love them. Do you understand?" I stand here not being able to find my voice. "Could you not understand their decision?" she whispers.

"No," I answer without thinking. She then looks back at me.

"It's your duty for loving Hinata and not doing what you were supposed to," she answers. I glare at her. "You didn't fight; she was too weak to make a move. You didn't even fight. You just let her slip away."

"Bullshit, what is she punishing me for moving on?"

"No, she's giving you life. She's handing you her love, it's late and in a different form but all her love is still in these kids. She's finally returning your feelings for her. You'd be a fool not to grab it." she then looks away and I look down at a sobbing Hana and at Minato as he watches me.

I feel everyone's eyes on me. I look into Minato's eyes and he keeps his gaze on me.

"I told you we're family," he says. These are his first words to me after the funeral. "Families don't give their backs to one another."

Those words…Hinata she…

* * *

_Today is the same as yesterday, tomorrow will be the same. Everyday…the exact same events will occur…_

_Life is boring…_

_I sit on top of the jungle gym as everyone else runs around playing._

_My parents don't care for me; my big brother is busy doing whatever it is he's doing…_

_No one my age likes me. They think I'm too; everything really. I'm more mature then all of them put together. The teachers have named me the little adult; which is a stupid nickname if you ask me._

_The teachers call out to us telling us it's time to go back in, finally! I climb down and I look over to a pale girl with short dark hair as her foot gets stuck. She's a foot or so from the ground and suddenly she falls, face first into the wood chips that cover the floor. I reach over to hand her the shoe that got stuck but when I look down I see bunnies, I glance away feeling a blush warm my cheeks._

_I leave her show next to her; I walk away as I hear her murmur something. I stop and look back to find her on her knees._

"_Huh?" I ask as I look at her cheek which is bright red with wood chips on her cheek._

"_Families don't give their backs to one another," I stand here blinking, as I look down at her._

"_What?" I question her loudly._

"_We are family. So you shouldn't give me your back!" she says standing and shoves her foot in her shoe._

"_No we aren't," I say giving her my back and walking away._

"_Yes we are! The moment you saw my underwear we became family! At least that's what my cousin Neji told me!" she says catching up to me._

"_You're crazy," I say._

"_I know! It doesn't matter though you still have to love me! I'm Hinata," she says happily._

"_I don't care!" I say._

"_You should," she retorts._

"_But I don't, so leave me alone," I order her in the meanest voice I have._

"_I won't! Because you don't want to be alone! You want a friend, a family! I'm family so stop fighting and accept me!" I stop walking and stand here shocked. "I'm alone too, so won't you please be my family? Because I won't give you my back; because families don't give their backs to one another!"_

* * *

_**Okay, so I know its ridiculous how she came up with that conclusion, but Hinata's just a kid so forgive her!**_


	4. An Instant Dad

**imatwilightfan**: Exactly! Totally!!! Yay I'm glad!!!! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, at first I thought it was kind of stupid but the more I read it the more it made sense.

**Love Leads To Broken Hearts**: Nope, I should thank you for the love!!! Don't worry he will, he maybe a jerk but he'll take them!

**Zsenzsen**: Wow, thanks! I know what you mean! Oh, I know how you feel, but I'm the total opposite I cry for everything, I'm not proud of it because my sister always laughs at me because of it…

To answer your P.S. I would love to be your beta but I usually don't have time to do it, I'm taking advantage of winter break to update my stories, so I really appreciate your offer but I'd have to say no because I wouldn't be a good beta. I'd always be late with your chapters and all that, I don't want to do that to you, and so I'm sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Instant Dad**

I walk to the Uchiha headquarters with one kid on each side. They are both still wearing black. Hana wears a black velvet top dress with a black tutu bottom. Her blonde hair is up in braids and she wears black tights and black Mary-Jane shoes. Minato wears a black suit, black dress shirt and a black bow tie. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as we walk to the elevators.

"_Families don't give their backs to one another_."

Those words haunt me. Did Hinata tell Minato to say that to me? To convince me? Because it did. Those words worked on me.

"Why are you guys still wearing black?" I whisper.

"We're still mourning the loss of our parents." Minato answers me.

"The real question is why aren't you wearing black?" Hana asks me. I don't look down at her and I don't answer her question.

Itachi is going to kill me…but then again he did order me to come to the offices after they read the will. I just followed his instructions.

"Uncle, I need to use the little girl's room," Hana says, I look down at her as we stand in front of the elevator.

"Can't you wait?" I ask her, she shakes her head and moves around.

"You should never ask Hana to hold it. Come on Hana where is the bathroom Sasuke?" Minato asks me as he holds his sister's hand.

"I think it's down the hall," I say pointing in the direction opposite we walked in.

"If I may Uchiha-sama," I look back and find Ino there, I forgot she works here. "Come on Hana-chan I'll take you."

"Can we trust that women?" I hear Minato ask me as he stares at Ino's back.

"Yeah, she was a schoolmate of your parents and mine."

"Really? How come we never met her?" he questions me.

"Who knows," I answer. "What do they call you at school?" I ask the boy.

"Minato-sama," he retorts. Has he always been this angry?

I must admit I never got to know these kids. I never tried to talk to them when I went over to Hinata's house. I won't lie, I hated them both. I felt that these two kids were what kept Naruto and Hinata together.

I always thought that if Hinata didn't have these two kids, then she would've left Naruto and come to me instead. Yes, I know I was delusional.

I stand here next to this angry kid and we don't talk to one another, we don't pretend to like one another. I stand here stiff with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You know people are staring at us," I hear Minato say.

"Get used to it kid," I reply.

"Can't you at least pretend to get along with me?" he asks me.

"Why? Will you pretend to like me?"

"Nope! I hate you," I look down at Minato and find him smiling up at me.

"Stupid," I murmur.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You are such a child," I accuse him.

"Duh," he gives me his back and crosses his arms over his chest. How am I supposed to deal with this brat? Are there books on how to raise them?

"There! All done!" I jump and find Hana behind me. She giggles at me and I glare down at her smiling face.

"Uchiha-sama the President is waiting for you in his office," Ino says to me. I sigh and look away from them to glance at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that I would be their guardian?" I question her.

"Hinata asked me to keep it from you and you know how she makes people promise to keep secrets," Ino says in a somber tone.

"How did you know our parents?" Hana asks Ino.

"We were friends in high school," Ino answers with a smile.

"How come we never met you before?" Minato asks.

"For the past few years I was living out in the country."

"Let's go," I say walking away from the twins and the two of them run after me.

"Don't you know anything Sasuke?" Minato asks me, I look to my side down at him. "You're supposed to make us walk in front of you so that you can always have your eyes on us. If we're behind you we can be snatched without you knowing. Idiot!" he tells me.

"I've never dealt with kids before," I admit.

"It's okay Uncle, you'll learn," Hana tells me with a smile as she grabs my hand to hold it. She's blonde but she has her mom's face, I look away it's still too hard. Everything is difficult why do I have to take care of them they'd be better off with the Uzumaki's. They are their family it's their responsibility, not mine.

"Do you guys actually want to be with me?" I ask as soon as we go into the private elevator that's only used by Itachi and me.

"Yeah, you make me feel safe!" Hana admits quickly.

"You're really unreliable, mean, grouchy, rude and inconsiderate of us but I feel…I feel like I can be myself around you. It makes me feel secure and a tiny bit happy. I can live with this you know," Minato says looking down and away from me.

"What my little brother is trying to say is that you're an okay guy and likes you a lot and wishes to grow up to be just like you!" Hana says with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Shut up Hana!" Minato shouts with a red face.

"It's true though," Hana says innocently.

"Stupid Hana!"

"Idiot Minato!"

"I hate you!"

"So? I don't care!"

"I wish you died!" Minato yells but the he realizes what just came out of his mouth and I can see the instant regret come onto his pale face. "Hana-" I interrupt him.

"Apologize to your sister!" I order him, I watch as Hana's eyes water. "You're alone in this world and the only other person who is here for you is your sister. You are to protect her through everything and never ever wish her any harm," I say to him seriously as I go down on my knees to be at eye level with him.

"I know!" he yells and hides his face behind his hands.

"A man never cries," I say.

"Shut up!" my face becomes surprised as I look over at Hana. "Minato isn't a man! He's still a boy! Let him cry if he feels like it! Don't restrict him like that you monster!" Hana yells out.

I stay kneeled as I grow stunned as she goes to her brother and hugs him and they start to wail in each other's arms. The elevator doors suddenly open and I see Itachi there glaring at me.

"What the fuck Sasuke? What's going on?" I can't answer him because I suddenly feel like a cat got my tongue. It's glued to the top of my mouth.

"No bad words in front of children, Hana always repeats them," Minato says raising his head.

"Was I talking to you child?" Itachi questions Minato.

"No, but I'm answering because Sasuke can't answer right now, so I'm doing it for him," the stupid kid responds. I see as Itachi glares down at him.

"I like you," Itachi says out of nowhere. "You're like your late dad."

"But smarter," I mutter.

"Shut up stupid!" the two kids yell out.

"This is going to be so much fun. So Sasuke I hear you became an instant dad?" I can hear how ironic it sounds coming from Itachi, he's laughing at me on the inside.

"Shut up stupid," I say walking away and walk into my office.

"You know this isn't a daycare center?" Itachi says following after me and the twins.

"Yes, I do but this kind of happened suddenly so I couldn't make any arrangements beforehand. Now if you'll let me I'd like to get some work done." I say before closing the door.

"Wow…" both kids are silenced so easily, I look over and find the huge picture Hinata took of the three of us and surprised me with it by nailing it to one of my walls.

"That's your mom's fault," I say as I look at it.

* * *

"_Hey Sasuke!" that overly energetic voice of that stupidly loud boyfriend of the girl I love screams in my face; I grab his face with my hand._

"_Who the fuck said you can talk to me without begin formal, idiot?"_

"_You do it all the time," Hinata sweetly says to me, I turn my glare at her. "Please keep your hands off my boyfriend; I don't want people to think that we're in love with the same guy. Imagine the stories and gossip!" she says seriously._

"_No one would believe you," I lie._

"_Would you like to bet on that Sasuke?" she asks with a smile. No, I wouldn't actually; because everyone would believe in Hinata because she's a "saint." But I know the truth… "I thought as much," she says smiling wider. I slit my eyes. "Now let go of Naruto because I like my boyfriend's handsome face and wish it to remain like that." I slowly let go of his face. "So I came to drop Naruto off while I do some stuff."_

"_She's probably cheating on you," I whisper to the idiot. I get slapped behind my head._

"_I would never!" _

"_She wouldn't because she loves me a lot," Naruto says at the same time._

"_Why do I have to baby-sit him?"I ask as I rub the back of my head where Hinata slapped me._

"_Yeah, why Hana-chan?" she suddenly becomes misty eyed as she stares at us._

"_Because I want my two best friends to get along," she says wiping away her fake tears._

"_I'll put my best effort to get along with this bastard!" Naruto shouts covering his eyes in an effort to hide his tears that were caused by Hinata._

"_Thanks Naruto!" she shouts suddenly becoming happier. "Sasuke I expect you to behave," she warns me._

"_Since when have you bossed me around?" I question her._

"_Well…" she taps her chin as she thinks about it. "Oh! Since my eighth birthday party when you-" _

"_Shut up!" I say with a blush._

"_Ah, Sasuke-chan are you embarrassed about it?" she asks me with a wide satisfied smile. "But it was only until recently that I began to rebel against your rule. I'm a free woman, so get used to it! Take care of Naruto; don't let him eat paste or color on your walls! I'll pick him up in three hours!" she walks to the black car and her driver opens the door and I see someone in there. But the door is closed before I can see who it is. I look at Naruto._

"_Who was that?"_

"_Her mom, she got here just now while Hinata and I were out. So she was called and told to return home but she didn't want to leave me alone so she thought I should come to keep you company." I watch as the car turns left at the end of the street._

"_You do know why her mom has been away all this time don't you?" I ask as I turn my head to stare at him once more._

"_No, why?" he asks me as he closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side._

"_No, I thought you did. Well I shouldn't tell you, come on in," I say as I open the first of many gates of the Uchiha compound._

"_Wow…I knew you were rich but not this rich…" he murmurs I don't say anything._

_Hinata didn't tell him? From what Hinata's told me once was that her mom's duty was to find a suitable husband for Hinata. And she wasn't supposed to return until she did so maybe Hinata found herself a husband._

_Wait, that's bad for me too, isn't it?_

"_What are you thinking about smelly?" he asks me interrupting my thoughts._

"_Nothing, dumbass. What do we do now?"_

"_I don't know, I was going to ask you that," Naruto responds._


	5. The Man Naruto

**imatwilightfan**: Hey KC how have you been lately? It's been a while hasn't it? I hope everything is good with you! I don't think I'm going to expand the Hinata and Sasuke story I wrote for you. If I do it would have to be until I finish a few stories before I can get into it. Sorry, I suck I know…

He will and he has too! Yeah, Hana and Minato are now his reasons to continue to live…crazy…sorry I'm a dork! Thanks so much by the way for sticking with this story!

**coldwinterstar**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think it's a good story! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The man, Naruto**

_**Still in the past!**_

"_Are you going to stand there all day?" I question the gloomy blonde boy._

"_She…Hinata said that we were going to spend the whole day together! I was really looking forward to it!" He's whining like a baby. _

"_Be an adult and get over it. I'll leave you out here if you don't follow me," I announce as I walk into the main gate of my families compound._

"_Holy shit man," Naruto shouts at me as he follows right behind me and looks at one of the many gardens in the compound._

"_Aren't you?" I ask._

"_Yeah, but I'm not this loaded." He responds as his eyes take in the gardens. He's just as loaded but his parents don't flaunt it like we do._

_Naruto has always been different than Hinata and me. We are always trying to achieve our parents love and acceptance. Where as Naruto has had it from the start. He isn't damaged like us so why does she like him? Why him and not me?_

"_What are we going to do? How are you going to keep me occupied?" he asks me as he watches some small birds in the stream._

"_We are going to wait for Hinata in my room. You'll entertain yourself however you want." I respond a bit pissed at Naruto. Seriously, why does she like him? What does he have that I don't? I'm positive I have much more to offer Hinata than Naruto._

_I walk in through the back door I had installed this year. That way I can come and go how I see fit without my parents asking about my every move._

"_Bad ass," I really don't want his approval. "What you play video games? I can't believe it! Next you're going to tell me you collect comic books," Naruto says with a snicker. I feel my face turn red._

"_So what if I do?" I ask him pissed that he's making me confess about my geekness._

"_You do? What titles do you buy?" he asks me._

"_All the Batman, every Superman title, Justice League of America, Teen Titans, all the X-Men, Green Lantern, Flash and some other ones." It's not like I hide it or something. If someone asks me I'll tell them that I do read comics I don't hide it but I don't blurt it out either._

"_Hinata told me you were a DC fanboy but I didn't believe her. I'm a Marvel man myself," he admits._

"_Pathetic," I say to him with a small smile._

"_What? Scarlett Witch is so much hotter than Wonder Woman!" he shouts._

"_You are a lame fan. We don't subject these powerful comic book women to that sort of low categorizations. We rate these women by who can kick whose ass and Wonder Woman would kill her." I proclaim as I walk to my computer._

"_What a nerd!" Naruto shouts laughing. "But so am I! I'm glad we can be friends, I'm sure Hinata will be happy."_

"_I could never be friends with a Marvel fanboy who subjects bad ass comic book heroines to labeling them as who is hotter than whom." I admit to Naruto._

"_I was just testing you out to find out if you were a true fan or a poser," he admits. "You passed the test. So if Wolverine and Batman fought who would win?" his question makes me smile._

_Finally someone with whom I can discuss these things with! I've never known anyone with whom I can discuss comic books with. Everyone here reads manga, not comics. I begin to discuss with Naruto how Batman would pulverize Wolverine back to the Marvel Universe. After a few hours our discussions of comics has stopped and we're playing a video game on the playstation._

"_I've been in need of a guy friend like you," Naruto confesses to me._

"_I know," I reply as I pass him by in my golf cart, we stay quiet._

"_Why didn't you ever make a move on her?" he suddenly asks me and I crash into a tree._

"_What?" I ask surprised that he bought it up._

"_Go ahead and tell me since I'm your friend now," when exactly did that occur?_

"_I just thought she knew and that she would make the move." I admit to him why exactly am I telling Naruto this? He's my enemy, my archenemies, the villain in my story. So why am I admitting to him something I've never told anyone._

"_Oh…" he whispers._

"_We're close you know. I know Hinata the best and I'm sorry to say that right now you're just the guy that came between us." I tell him as I pause the video game so that I can turn to stare at him._

"_Are you sure about that? Did you know that Hinata is actually a lazy person but pushes herself to be the best? Or she loves grapes so much that she has to eat some everyday. That she hates having her hair up or that she doesn't wear a lot of make up because you told her she looks prettier without make-up. Hinata loves fruit but hates all vegetables but eats them because you told her once that if she didn't eat them she'd never get a boyfriend. Did you know all of that?" I look away from him and stare at the paused game. How does he know her better than me? "Why do you want her? What is it about Hinata that you love?" he asks me in a low voice._

"_Why isn't he pissed off that I like Hinata? Most guys don't like it when other guys desire their girlfriends._

"_I love Hinata more than I love myself. Hinata is my world. If she were to break-up with me to be with to be with you it would hurt me but I would be okay with it if you loved her like I do. Honestly, I just want Hinata to be happy and if it's by your side then I won't stand in the way." Naruto confesses to me as he looks at me._

_Could he actually mean…_

"_Hello boys!" Hinata announces as she walks into my room through the house entrance. "Come along Naruto, did you behave?" Hinata asks her boyfriend._

"_Of course!" he shouts standing up. "Sorry, Sasuke I've got to leave but next time I'll kick your ass at the game!"_

"_Actually Sasuke is coming with us," Hinata admits._

"_Why?" both Naruto and I ask together._

"_Mother has returned so father is throwing a party and the two of you are invited, come on you have to go Sasuke!" she's pleading with me. I sigh._

"_Okay, I'll meet you out front in a bit let me change." I say to Hinata. She smiles and runs over to me and hugs me._

"_Thank you," she whispers in my ear. I look over at Naruto and he stares at us with a smile on his mouth. Does he not get that I'm his rival in love? Or is he too stupid and he doesn't notice it? Or does he not see me as such?_

* * *

"Sasuke!" I see Minato in my face as he yells. I wipe away the spit that landed on my face.

"What are you doing?" I ask the boy as he climbs off of me.

"You really are old, taking a nap like a child. We don't even do that anymore!" he proclaims proudly.

"Uncle, we're hungry," Hana says as she stands up and walks over to us.

"Oh? Hmm, what do you guys like to eat?" I question the twins.

"Anything," they both announce.

"How about some pizza?" I ask unsure of what they normally eat.

"We aren't allowed to eat that, its junk food you know. Do you want us to be obese and not play like kids used to do?" Hana asks me turning into her mom mode.

"Fine, what do you guys think about some Korean barbeque?" I ask the bossy girl and uninterested boy.

"It's acceptable, but we have to go by the store first though," Minato says as he stands next to his sister.

"Why?" I ask him.

"We have to buy some red grapes. We don't eat unless we get to eat some grapes before every meal." They tell me together.

"Just like your mom," I whisper to them, they nod. I stare at Hana as she looks back at the life-size picture of the three of us.

"Come on, let's go eat then. We'll buy some grapes after you're done eating, that's the new rule from now on." I announce to them. I hear them complain but I ignore their rants. If I'm going to be their new family I have to put my foot down on certain things.

* * *

"Hello daddy," I hear Konan my sister-in-law say as she walks into my new house.

"Shut up," I say to her. It's been a week since I got custody of the twins.

"So being a dad is a great look on you," she says in an approving tone.

"Don't you have a husband to bother?" I question her; she sticks her tongue out at me as she comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"I hear you asked for some time off," she says as she sits on the sofa.

"I did but Itachi was really reluctant to agree to it," I confess as I sit across from her.

"How have you been holding up?" she asks me as her concern shows on her face.

"I've been taking it one day at a time, how about you?" I question Konan. She was close to Hinata, they became great friends.

"I find myself holding my cell phone dialing her number all the time. I still can't really get it that she's not here anymore you know…" she whispers to me in a sad hurt voice.

"It'll be better," I tell her even though I don't believe it.

"Where are they tiny little kids anyway?" she asks as she looks around.

"They're still in school, it is a Wednesday you know," I tell her.

"Oh…see a rich trophy wife doesn't know the days of the week so yeah…"

"Stupid, you are much more than that to Itachi. He loves you more than he loves himself. You know that dumbass." I'm angry at her; she always comes to me to complain about Itachi. If he said something I'm the first person she calls to tell me that Itachi is being mean. I'm really not fit to be that person.

"Do you wonder how we would've been together?" she asks me looking away from me.

"We only slept together, I was never into you. Konan I don't like to talk about the past or what could've been, so be quiet already." Itachi never found out that Konan cheated on him with me. I plan on him never finding out. It was around that time that Hinata married Naruto…I regret sleeping with Konan, no good will come of it. I know it's just a matter of time before Itachi finds out, he knows about everything…somehow he always knows…

"I had sex with you hoping it would make Itachi react…I feel unloved you know…" she confesses to me.

"If you want the marriage to work with Itachi you have to talk to him about this, not me. I'm just his brother not his wife that's you Konan so go to him and force him to listen to you and tell him how you feel. He'll listen to you if you talk to him, my brother isn't that cold that he wouldn't hear what you have to say. So go and take him away and just talk your problems out." I order her as I stand and walk away.

"I now know why Hinata chose you. Sasuke, you're going to be an awesome dad, I know it." Konan says as she walks out of the house.

Come on, why the hell am I acting like the responsible adult? I'm the immature one, the guy that sleeps around and does nothing productive with his life. A rich playboy with too much time on his hands…that isn't me anymore is it? Now I'm the responsible father to two children that have no blood relations with me…my world is fucked yet wonderful.

I never knew I could love these brats in such short time, that my world would revolve around these two kids that I never loved before…

Crazy how life can change so easily, I still don't get it but I don't plan to fight it anymore. I'm going to continue to live this life that Hinata and Naruto granted me…I'm going to hold onto these two little kids tightly and not let go of them.

Funny how I can change so easily…would Hinata love this me?

Why am I still thinking about her after her death, it's like I'm obsessed with her now…I really can't stop thinking about her.


	6. What Sasuke Wishes

**sasuhinalove2327:** I don't want to freak you out but I seriously love you! It looks like I was able to update this one before Rebles, sorry…Okay now let me stop being awkward…I only updated because of you! And I'll most likely update again soon! Now I must continue working on Rebels for you! Is a SasuHina pairing okay or would you like a different pairing? What I'm not asking this because I'm going to write you a one-shot…

* * *

_I really like where this is going, I just wish more people liked this story and enjoyed it…_

_But it's okay the few of you that do I'll always continue this story for you._

_It's going places I can feel it!_

_So many possibilities don't you agree?_

_This chapter was made possible by the fabulous_ **sasuhinalove2327** _and_ **Cascade00** _and all the Uta no Prince-sama CD's! I love those boys! I may have to write some fics about them…I just really love these boys okay…and the Tsuritama boys and Kuroko's no basuke boys…I just really love boys okay? _

_No I'm not a pervert!_

_Oh yes, expect a one-shot soon!_

_It's written especially for those people who have reviewed my stories! As a thank you gift!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: What Sasuke Wishes**

"Do you two have your lunches with you?" I ask the twins.

"Yes!" they shout.

"We're going to be late," I murmur to myself as I hear the kids rush past me and run to the car. It's become a really bad habit. I let the kids sleep in and they always get ready late. I'm too busy not messing up their lunches to focus on them and hurry them alone. "We'll eat in the car," I announce to the empty house, as I take some fruit in plastic containers and some French toast on plates.

"Sasuke, you have to stop letting us sleep in," I hear Hana say with her mouth full of strawberries.

I don't say anything. I hear them at night screaming out and crying in their sleep. They still have nightmares about the night their parents died. I know I should let them see someone about this but I've been avoiding the issue. I can't explain why but I feel that with time they'll get over it. I feel that I should be the one that cures them of what they are scared of.

I've read that it's always better to talk about what is happening with kids instead of hiding it or holding it in. I'll have a talk with them tonight. It needs to be out in the open, they need to let out their feelings.

"What's your new excuse today?" Minato questions me as he takes a bite of French toast.

"There is no excuse, just the truth," I explain Minato. I pull up to the school's parking lot and find a semi-angry Sakura-sensei waiting for us. I get out of the car to help Hana and Minato out of their seat belts. I'm really just doing it to think of an excuse to give to Sakura.

"Good morning, Haruno-sensei," both kids say and they walk to her.

"Good morning, Hana and Minato go on to class I need to speak with your guardian for a bit," she says in a tight and sort of high voice. I bend down to kiss each child on their cheek and I look at Minato as he whispers good luck and Hana looks worried. I smile at both of them and direct my eyes at Sakura.

"Good morning-" she cuts me off before I could continue.

"Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this one!" she shouts, "I've been very lenient with you because of the circumstances but you've brought them in tardy all last week and this week too. It isn't acceptable Sasuke-" it's my turn to cut her off.

"They are having nightmares, I hear them scream and cry…" I tell her the truth. She is the first person I'm talking to about this.

"It's expected after what they went through. It's best if you see a specialist about this," Sakura softens her tone.

"I don't want them to suffer more than they have to. They've already talked to so many strangers it won't be good for them," I say more to myself than to Sakura.

I hear her sigh and she rubs the back of her neck with her palms.

"I'll trust your judgment for now, since Hinata and Naruto trusted you with their most precious treasures. If it continues you have to take them to a specialist do you understand?" I give her a small nod. "But, please stop being late. If you're late tomorrow then I might just have to beat some sense into you," she says, a frightening smile appearing on her mouth and she waves good-bye.

I go into my car and make the half hour drive to work. I should change their schools but I'd feel bad about doing that to them. They've been at this school since the start so to change that might not be good for them mentally.

Today is the last day I have to report to work from tomorrow on I'll work from home and work online sending everything to Itachi through a secure network that was set up at the house. Knowing Ino, she probably prepared a good-bye party for me. I sigh, mentally preparing myself for it.

* * *

"_Sasuke it's good to have you here with us tonight," Hiashi Hyuga says as I enter behind Hinata and Naruto. He ignores the fact that Naruto is there with his daughter and focuses on me. I turn my gaze to Hinata and she avoids looking at me. This is why she wanted me to come._

"_It's nice of you all to invite me to a family dinner. Thank you," I reply taking a seat next to him and in front of Hinata. Hanabi says hello to me and Naruto and their mother walks in followed by some Hyuga clansmen. I look over at Hinata who keeps her eyes on Naruto and doesn't look away from him. He's not looking at her, he's just looking around at all the people around him they ignore him._

_I've learned that it's best to act as if nothing is going on in this household. It's always better to act ignorant with her family then acknowledge that they are being assholes. It's the same with my family, it's best to ignore everything and live however I want._

_Everyone sits down and even Neji is invited this time and he sits next to Naruto. They greet each other and Naruto happily smiles at Neji as they speak to one another. I watch Hinata as she lets out a shaky breath. I notice her shoulders shaking as she looks down at the table. Why is she this nervous?_

"_What news do you bring us?" Hiashi questions his wife who he hasn't seen in years as if she is an employee at his household._

"_There is a man worthy of marrying into the household. He requires that Hinata go now in order to train with his family so that she could become worthy of marrying into his family," she starts off not even caring that Naruto is sitting there._

"_The whole point was that he would come over here and run the business not the other way around," Hiashi shouts spilling his sake._

"_What is going on?" Naruto asks the people around but they all avoid looking at him. He stares at me waiting for me to answer him._

"_Hinata's potential marriage partner is being decided," I answer Naruto, his eyes grow huge._

"_Do you want this Hinata?" he asks her right away and she still avoids looking at him._

"_It's not what I want but what the clan decides," her hallow voice replies easily._

"_That's stupid!" Naruto shouts angrily. With that she looks up at him, her eyes glisten with un-fallen tears._

"_You will shut up!" Hiashi roars angrily. "You have nothing to say in this meeting. I just let you in because you are play thing to Hinata, nothing more. Do you think I want my worthless daughter marry you? The disgrace of this village? I only let my idiotic daughter stay with you for now. Don't you even think for a minute that you have a chance with this weak and pathetic girl. Why was she even born to me? It's your fault!" he yells at his wife throwing angry glares at her. His wife says nothing as she stares at him defiantly._

"_As always I'm to blame but you have done nothing wrong am I correct?" she questions him angrily. No one speaks up. No one even looks up. The only one who doesn't get this is Naruto who is watching the both of them with rage. _

"_Yes, you are to blame for giving me this failure of a daughter. She fails at everything. She can't even walk straight or stand up straight! She can't think for herself, or speak up for herself, she can't even argue! What kind of parent wants this pathetic daughter?" I watch Hinata as she visibly flinches almost as if she's getting hit physically and is just standing there letting the blows connect to her small body. She even looks like she's making herself smaller to avoid the hateful and appalling words._

_I'm used to this. After dinner Hinata is going to lock herself in her room and sob her eyes out. I can't do anything about it. This is the life she was born into and she can't fight it. It's her destiny to live through this until she is able to get out. And the only way out is marrying the man her family orders her to._

_But the most surprising thing happens, Naruto yells so loudly everyone has to stare at him in awe._

"_YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" his voice roars so loudly that I feel I lost my hearing. "Don't talk about Hinata like that! You have no idea how awesome your daughter is! She is a wonderful person who is better than you! She doesn't deserve this treatment! She needs love and understand and all you do here is yell at her for being this person you accuse her of!" everyone is too stunned to speak, his face is contorted to reflect the fury he feels. He's even breathing quickly. His glare turns to me. "How could you just sit there silently? Don't you love Hinata? How many times have you just silently sat there as this asshole speaks to her like that?" he accuses me the disgust in his eyes is directed at me. I want to explain that it is best that we act as if nothing is wrong but at the moment words escape me. I can't give that shitty excuse._

"_I'm taking her away," Naruto announces to everyone. "You can't stop me. Hinata deserves to be loved and she'll get that at my house. She doesn't have to live here anymore and if any of you come looking for her it better be to beg for forgiveness. Hinata is a strong woman who has wonderful dreams and you fuckers don't get to ruin that for her!" He pushes his chair back and reaches his hand out to Hinata. She doesn't hesitate to take it. But she looks over at me finally making eye contact._

_In those eyes I can see…she wanted me to stick up for her just like Naruto did. She's wanted me to speak up against her father ever since the first time I ever came to dinner. She wanted me to do that and if I did she would've chosen me and not Naruto. It leaves me in tears as she walks away with Naruto next to her. I feel everyone watch me but I ignore their inquisitive stares. I stand up and leave crying in sorrow._

_That is all it would've taken…_

* * *

"SASUKE!" I flinch and stare at Ino surprised to find her in my office. "I've been calling out to you for the last minute! Come to the break room we are having a small party for you, jerk!"

"Wasn't it supposed to be a surprise?" I question her as I remove my suit jacket and leave it on my chair. I walk behind her.

"No, you aren't that special plus you'll be coming to the office once in a while so there doesn't need to be such a big fuss for you," she replies angrily. I'm not sure what I've done to piss her off but it seems like it was something serious. I walk into the break room to only find a handful of people there. "No, one wanted to come because they don't like you," so that's why she's mad. Her party didn't go as planned so she's taking out her anger on me. I smile and greet everyone thanking them.

After eating some cake I leave. I have no need to stay in the office. I say good-bye to Ino and thank her for the party.

"You should come over to see the kids," I find myself telling her. Ino's eyes grow huge with wonder.

"I'm married, Uchiha," she replies quickly.

"Stupid, I'm inviting you and your husband so that you two can come and see how the twins are doing," I reply easily. She nods and says she'll call me to confirm when they'll be able to go. I say good-bye once more and walk out of the office. It feels like I'll never step into the offices anymore.

I've just been thinking about Hinata this whole time. Why couldn't I have been this dedicated when she was still alive?

"You have unfulfilled wishes," a strange pale man says as he stands outside the office building. "Uchiha Sasuke, I've been called here by you," he says as he lifts up his head and I notice his reptile like skin and eyes. I step back fearfully and continue walking away. "You wish to go back to when Hinata was alive," that stops me and I stand absolutely still yet I find myself whirling around to face him. "I told you that you called me here. Uchiha Sasuke do you wish to change the present?" he asks me as he takes slow and deliberately small steps towards me.


End file.
